What I See
by MickeyMouseR5AA
Summary: You'll have to read, anyways I know it's harsh in the first chapter but as the story progresses it'll get better. Please read my story, you may end up liking it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I know I haven't updated any of my other stories in quite a while, but I've been stuck on where I'm going with the plots. So anyways I thought I would reward you with another story. Anyways hope you enjoy it.**

**I don't own anything but the plot and a few characters.**

I see him walking down the halls, head high with his million dollar smile greeting the girls he passes. I watch as the girls swoon and sometimes faint. I watch him behind my locker hidden from him, afraid if he saw me I'd die right then and there. I watch as he passes me, laughing at whatever his friend had said. I watch him until he disappears out the doors. I sigh to myself as I have yet again failed at overcoming my fear and letting myself look into those gorgeous eyes of his.

Even though I know he won't fall for me, I still hope. Hope that one day he'll see past my appearance and fall in love with me. But each day it's the same thing. My love grows stronger while my confidence weakens. I walk with my head down, without a smile. I walk fast to every class afraid I'll have to face him.

I was walking down the hall toward my class when I'm pushed to the ground by Chelsea. Chelsea and I used to be best friends back in the 5th grade, but then she turned on me and told the whole school all my secrets. My secrets consisted of embarrassing, yet frightening moments, but they were also my dreams. Dreams of the future, dreams of my past and dreams of the present.

"Why isn't it Little-miss-mute." Chelsea taunted walking around me as I was picking up my fallen books and papers, ignoring her completely. She then grabbed my hair pulling me upward and slamming me into a locker. I could feel the tears prickling my eyes, but I wasn't about to give her that satisfaction. I could tell she was getting frustrated, but that quickly ended as soon as she realized we were gaining a crowd.

"Well then, I think we need to teach mute a lesson." She said smiling evily.

The next thing I know, my hair is being shut in a locker, and my hands and feet being tied up so I couldn't resist. I then couldn't stop the tears flowing down my cheeks as she punches and kicks me. After many, many minutes of torture the bell has rung signaling 1st hour is about to begin. My hair is still caught in the locker and I can't move, but instead of crying I let my words calm me down.

_He hid behind his lunchbox_

_Everyday at that bus-stop_

_Where some big ole boys got their kicks_

_Kickin' him 'round_

_He was scared as hell of that Recess Bill_

_That grey ground was more like a battlefield_

_And he knew he'd get himself killed_

_If he didn't back down_

_With black in his eye and blood in his mouth_

_On the way home, all he thought about_

_Is we could've been team-mates, we could've been friends_

_You could've made a difference, you could've stepped in_

_If you didn't like me, you should've just let me be_

_But no... you had to pick on me_

_She heard them laughin' 'bout the way she looked_

_In the hallway at the high-school she hid behind her books_

_Everyday in that lunch-room, she wouldn't eat a thing_

_She stared in that mirror, hatin' what she'd see_

_Tryin' to be pretty became a disease_

_She was killin' herself, just dyin' to fit in_

_The diary she kept underneath her bed_

_Hid all those words, that she never said_

_We could've been sisters, cheerin' at the games_

_We could've gone to prom, shared the same limousine_

_If you didn't like me, you should've just let me be_

_But no... you had to pick on me_

_It's time to make a stand, take responsibility_

_Cause it's gotten outta hand_

_There should never have to be_

_Another child's headstone_

_That might as well read..._

_You had to pick on me_

_Yeah, you had to pick on me_

After I calmed down, I fell into a black night. Maybe even a black hole, I don't care just somewhere away from here.

However what she didn't know was someone was watching her.

**How was that chapter? Anyways I don't own **_**You had to pick on me**_** by **_**Matt Kennon. **_**That's all enjoy the rest of your day! Reviews are also welcomed!**

**~MickeyMouseR5AA**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter!**

**I don't own Austin and Ally I only own this plot and a few characters.**

I watched how Ally was tormented. I watched when Chelsea beat her up. I watched Chelsea put Ally's hair in the locker and tied her hands and ankles. And yet I still did nothing. I still watched as everyone else went to class. I just couldn't bring myself to help her. As I went to turn away, I heard a soft voice start singing. I knew it was Ally singing, because she used to perform sometimes for me when we were friends. _When we were friends. _I kept thinking, but was soon brought out of my thoughts by Ally's voice getting louder and louder with every word.

_He hid behind his lunchbox_

_Every day at that bus-stop_

_Where some big ole boys got their kicks_

_Kickin' him 'round_

_He was scared as hell of that Recess Bill_

_That grey ground was more like a battlefield_

_And he knew he'd get himself killed_

_If he didn't back down_

_With black in his eye and blood in his mouth_

_On the way home, all he thought about_

_Is we could've been team-mates, we could've been friends_

_You could've made a difference, you could've stepped in_

_If you didn't like me, you should've just let me be_

_But no... You had to pick on me_

_She heard them laughin' 'bout the way she looked_

_In the hallway at the high-school she hid behind her books_

_Every day in that lunch-room, she wouldn't eat a thing_

_She stared in that mirror, hatin' what she'd see_

_Tryin' to be pretty became a disease_

_She was killin' herself, just dyin' to fit in_

_The diary she kept underneath her bed_

_Hid all those words, that she never said_

_We could've been sisters, cheerin' at the games_

_We could've gone to prom, shared the same limousine_

_If you didn't like me, you should've just let me be_

_But no... You had to pick on me_

I couldn't do this. I couldn't listen to another word or I would break down, but for some reason I couldn't move.

_It's time to make a stand, take responsibility_

_Cause it's gotten outta hand_

_There should never have to be_

_Another child's headstone_

_That might as well read..._

_You had to pick on me_

_Yeah, you had to pick on me_

_I turned away quickly realizing everything that she's going through. I left her to fend for herself against these people who were jealous of what she had. She had the looks, she was popular, plus she was smart, she was kind and everybody loved her. Until we got to Middle School, that all changed when she started getting more attention from the guys. The girls got jealous so they started picking on her. By the 7__th__ grade almost everyone had started bullying her. And that year I had left her, I had left her for some new "friends."_

_*Flashback*_

_"Hey Trish! Wait up!" Called Ally after school one day._

_"What do you want?" I snapped, trying to be cool._

_"Well I was going to ask if you wanted to hang out after school tomorrow?" She said completely unaware of my tone._

_"Sorry Dorkson, but I don't want to 'hang out with you' I want to hang out with my friends." I said turning away._

_"But-" Ally had started but I cut her off._

_"No buts Dorkson, I've got a chance to be popular, so I will take that chance. All you ever did was hold me back by being friends with you." I stated while walking away from a shocked and hurt Ally._

_*Flashback ends*_

_After I had that flashback I collapsed. I couldn't believe I had done that. I couldn't believe what I had done for popularity. I broke down crying, crying about everything I had done. Done. Done. That's what I am done doing. I'm done bullying Ally. I'm done walking away without helping her. I'm done watching Chelsea hurt Ally. I'm done._

_I quickly stood up and ran towards where Ally was._

_She was unconscious, so I quickly untied the rope around her hands and ankles. I also opened the locker to take her hair out of it. And by the time I was done, Ally was starting to come out of unconsciousness._

_"Trish?" Ally asked shocked when she seen me helping her._

_"Hey Ally." I answered awkwardly._

_"If you've come to pick on me, then go ahead. It doesn't matter anymore." Ally replied closing her eyes._

_"No Ally, I am not going to pick on you anymore. I'm done with them." I replied hoping she would believe me._

_"Oh yea? Well then prove it." I froze after she said that. "I didn't think so, so go ahead and continue picking on me." She said still with her eyes closed._

_I had to show her I've changed, so I grabbed her arm dragging her to the lunchroom where everyone was. I pulled her with me and told her to watch._

_"Here's my proof." I said while walking over to Chelsea._

_"Chelsea!" I yelled gaining everyone's attention._

_"Oh hey Trish! Did you see what I did to Dorkson?! Hahaha that perfect, wasn't it?" Chelsea exclaimed_

_"No Chelsea it wasn't. Why do you still pick on her? Why do you still bully her? Why? What's the point anymore? Besides the fact that you're pathetic." I said while staring at her straight in the eyes. "You pick on her because of nothing?! She did nothing to you! It's not her fault that every guy started giving her more attention! So stop with all this bullshit!" I yelled while walking away. "Also I'm done being a part of your so called popular group!" I said to a stunned Chelsea and walking towards a stunned Ally._

_"Now Ally, do you believe me?!" I asked hoping for the best._

_"Yes Trish I do believe you!" She said while we both hugged each other tightly._

_**Wow, how many of you thought this chapter was about Austin? I know I was beginning to wonder too, and I'm writing this story! Hahaha oh well. I don't think any of these other chapters will be about bullying or anything like that, but I don't know for sure. Ok so I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Also I beg you to review please I want to know your opinions! That's all thank you for reading!**_

_**Oh and I still don't own **__**You had to pick on me**__** by **__**Matt Kennon**__**.**_

_**~MickeyMouseR5AA**_


End file.
